prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Mason Andrews
Schuyler Andrews is an American professional wrestler and mixed martial artist, better known by his ring name Scorpio Sky. He is best known for his appearances on MTV's Wrestling Society X, Pro Wrestling Guerrilla, and Lucha Vavoom, but has also worked in Japan, Germany and England. Sky has held titles in the tag team, lightweight, and heavyweight divisions. He is currently the EWA Heavyweight Champion and half of the XPW World Tag Team Champions alongside Luke Hawx. He currently competes on the KDOC weekly television show NWA Championship Wrestling from Hollywood and is its first international TV champion. Revolution Pro Andrews took an interest in wrestling at a very young age, idolizing the likes of Bret Hart, Ric Flair, and The Midnight Express. In high school he trained with the wrestling team to gain experience. After graduating, Scorpio Sky joined the Revolution Pro Rudos Dojo along with Quicksilver and Chris Bosh. Sky debuted in Revolution Pro in June 2002 as a masked wrestler named Gallinero Tres in a match with Top Gun Talwar. After losing the match he spent the rest of 2002 under the mask from June until November when he re-debuted as Scorpio Sky in the Rudos Dojo "Fight For the Revolution" Battle Royal, a tournament where the winner would receive a Revolution Pro contract. The finals saw Sky face Quicksilver. The match went to a draw and both men were given contracts. Afterward, Sky and Quicksilver formed a tag team known as the Aerial Xpress (AXP). AXP received a strong push, defeating several other tag teams (such as Super Dragon and TARO) and were named the Southern California Tag Team of the Year for 2003. They also won the 2003 Revolution Pro Tag Team of the Year award. Sky won the 2003 Revolution Pro Wrestling Rookie of the Year award after winning the Revolution Pro Wrestling Junior Heavyweight Title by defeating Super Dragon on August 4. Pro Wrestling Guerrilla Sky then joined Pro Wrestling Guerrilla (PWG), a new promotion owned by SoCal wrestlers Super Dragon, Joey Ryan, Disco Machine, Topgun Talwar, Scott Lost and Excalibur. On October 18 he defeated Lost to become the last man to hold the APW-LA Light Heavyweight Championship and co-owned the Alternative Wrestling Show Tag Team Titles with Quicksilver. Later the APW-LA Lightweight title would become the AWS Light Heavyweight Title and Sky was named the first champion. Sky lost the Revolution Pro Junior title to Rising Son in December 2003 in a ladder match. His January 2004 rematch had to be postponed when doctors found he needed emergency surgery, which would sideline him for two months. He regained his title March 6, 2004 and remained champion for 10 months, surviving many title defenses. In the Summer of 2004, Sky and Scott Lost toured for Osaka Pro Wrestling in Japan. On October 16 Scorpio Sky won the Revolution J Tournament, by defeating Super Dragon, Quicksilver and Joey Harder in a 4-way match. In November 2004 he debuted in Combat Zone Wrestling (CZW) in a "SoCal" match. AXP once again were named the Southern California Tag Team of the Year. In December 2004, Revolution Pro Wrestling held its final show where Sky lost the Revolution Pro Junior Heavyweight title to his partner Quicksilver. In PWG, Sky and Quicksilver hooked back up with Dino Windwood as their manager to chase the PWG World Tag Team Championship. They received a shot at the champions Arrogance (Chris Bosh and Scott Lost), but were unable to dethrone them. On February 12, 2005 the Aerial Xpress was given a rematch for the PWG Tag Team Title but were once again defeated by Bosh and Lost. Later in June, The AXP defeated Los Luchas (Zokre and Phoenix Star), thus becoming #1 contenders for the PWG tag team title. Bosh and Lost forced through stipulations that if the AXP lost the match, not only would that be their last tag team title opportunity, but they would also be forced to remove their masks. The Masks vs. Title Match took place on July 9, 2005 at 2nd Annual PWG Bicentennial Birthday Extravaganza: Night One. Quicksilver was taken out of the match due to injury after Bosh hit him with a chair leaving Sky alone. Though outnumbered Sky was able to roll up Lost for a three count. The match would go on to be named the Southern California Match of the Year for 2005. Despite the victory Sky was assaulted after the match by Lost, Bosh, and "The Technical Wizard" Joey Ryan. The three bloodied Scorpio and removed his mask. The next night Sky did not show up for a title defense and the Aerial Xpress were forced to vacate the title, and the team split. This led to Sky's "Disappearance To Africa" angle. Sky was seemingly out of the wrestling business, but finally made his return in September, without a mask, to attack Scott Lost after his match with Christopher Daniels at PWG's Battle of Los Angeles tournament. This led to a bitter feud between Sky and Lost ending with an "I Quit Match" in December, in which Sky was victorious. Sky started 2006 on the sidelines with a knee injury. In February he returned and toured Germany and England on PWG's "European Vacation" shows. When they returned to the states Sky feuded with the Human Tornado. During this feud Sky broke Tornado's ankle in a match taking place in Las Vegas. Tornado's then manager Jade Chung turned on him and formed an alliance with Sky. The self-proclaimed "Scorpio Sky Experience" became hated by the fans quickly, and helped Sky climb to the top of PWG, defeating the likes of Kevin Steen, Chris Hero, Homicide and Human Tornado. Sky then went on to form a stable known as The Dynasty, consisting of himself, Jade Chung, Joey Ryan, Chris Bosh and Scott Lost. It was at this time the rivalry between Sky and Frankie Kazarian began, after Sky assaulted Frankie after a match and cut his hair. In June, Sky toured in Europe, performing shows for 1PW, IPW, and Lucha Vavoom in England and the Netherlands. He competed in PWG's Battle of Los Angeles 2006 tournament on September 2, but was eliminated by Kazarian via disqualification after Jade Chung's interference. After Sky, Chris Bosh and Scott Lost defeated Kazarian and his tag team partners Chris Sabin and Alex Shelley, Frankie had enough and challenged Scorpio to a "Loser Leaves PWG" match which was to take place in January. On January 13, 2007 Scorpio Sky lost a "Loser Leaves PWG" match to Kazarian ending their nine month long feud and forcing Scorpio out of PWG. While away from PWG Sky participated in MTV's Wrestling Society X (WSX). In WSX, Sky had the gimmick of being "the best athlete in history...of Montclair High" and carried around two plaques that were awards he had won. He competed against the likes of Matt Sydal, Jack Evans, and 6-Pac. Soon after, The Dynasty seemingly brought Scorpio Sky back to PWG, but it was actually an impostor Sky who was noticeably smaller than the original. The real Sky would eventually come into the ring out of the crowd and beat the fake Scorpio Sky out of the building. In the summer of 2007, Sky and Joey Ryan feuded, ending with Sky defeating Joey Ryan and thus winning his reinstatement back into PWG. In October Sky made his official return to PWG teaming with The Young Bucks (Nick and Matt Jackson) to defeat Los Luchas (Zokre, Phoenix Star and Nemesis) in a 6-man tag. During the summer of 2011, Sky once again began regularly working for PWG, reforming the Dynasty with Joey Ryan. On August 20, Sky and Ryan defeated the RockNES Monsters (Johnny Goodtime and Johnny Yuma) to become the number one contenders to the PWG World Tag Team Championship. On September 10, Sky and Ryan failed to capture the PWG World Tag Team Championship from The Young Bucks. Empire Wrestling Federation Sky then began working regularly for the Empire Wrestling Federation (EWF) quickly making waves in the Inland Title Series Tournament. He defeated JT Blackstar and Ryan Taylor to advance to the finals where he would lose to Brandon Gatson. The match was nominated for the 2007 Match of the Year. Early in the year 2008, Sky chased for the EWF Heavyweight Championship held by Gatson. After defeating Dan Kobrick in a singles match he competed in a 4-way with Korbick, Bino Gambino and Gatson for the title. He was unsuccessful in winning being eliminated by Kobrick after a superkick from Gatson. In PWG he defeated Ronin at All Star Weekend 6 before teaming with him in a Round Robin Tournament defeating Los Luchas in the first round. On February 17 Scorpio Sky was a part of World Wrestling Entertainment's No Way Out pay-per-view; attempting to restrain the Big Show from chasing Floyd "Money" Mayweather. Sky defeated Gatson on May 2 to become the EWF Heavyweight Champion at the 12 Year Extravaganza. Later that month on May 31 he defeated Lil Cholo and Karl Anderson in the AWS promotion to win the AWS Heavyweight Title, again becoming a double champion and being dubbed the "King of SoCal". Days later he made another appearance on WWE TV on the June 3 edition of ECW on Sci Fi, cleaning out Armando Estrada's office for Theodore Long. Then on July 6 at PWG's 5th anniversary show Life During Wartime Sky defeated the returning Chris Bosh. Sky would successfully defend his EWF Heavyweight title 11 times over the summer defeating the likes of Ryan Taylor, Scott Lost and Joey Ryan in the process. On August 16 Sky lost the AWS heavyweight title to Lost. Days later it was announced that he had suffered a serious back injury leading to him relinquishing the EWF heavyweight title on August 22. In January 2009 Sky received the Jesse Hernandez award from the EWF. On April 26 Sky defeated Johnny Paradise to become #1 Contender for the AWS Heavyweight title. He faced Scott Lost for the title on May 17 but was unsuccessful due to a double count out finish. Independent circuit On July 10, 2009, Sky defeated nine other men in a cash out match to become the first EWA Champion. On August 22 at XPW's 10 Year Anniversary Show Sky and Luke Hawx won the XPW World Tag Team Titlesby defeating Matt Cross and Tool. Sky made his Ring of Honor debut on January 29, 2010, during the WrestleReunion 4 weekend, teaming up with Scott Lost in a losing effort against Colt Cabana and El Generico. He once again competed with ROH on March 26 & 27 again teaming with Scott Lost to face the Kings of Wrestling and Kenny King respectively. On Saturday June 5, 2010 Scorpio Sky faced Joey Ryan & Johnny Goodtime in a Triple Threat Match to determine who will Main Event M1W's(Mach One Wrestling) Centre City Slam in July. He was victorious and faced Shelton Benjamin in San Diego on July 24, 2010 in a losing effort. On July 30, 2010 Scorpio Sky made his one night only return to Pro Wrestling Guerrilla to compete against Scott Lost in Lost's retirement match. Sky defeated Lost after hitting him with his own "Big Fat Kill" finishing move. After the match they shook hands and bid goodbye to the fans. On January 1, 2011 Scorpio Sky defeated Sindarin, Famous B, Joey Ryan, and Johnny Goodtime to win the first ever M1W New Years Cup Tournament. In 2011, it was revealed that Sky would take part in a new hiphop/pro wrestling collaboration, the Urban Wrestling Federation, with taping of the first event "First Blood" taking place on June 3. NWA Championship Wrestling On September 17, 2010 the Hollywood based NWA territory launched a weekly television show on KDOC. Sky's first appearance on "NWA Championship Wrestling From Hollywood" came on October 8, 2010 challenging Adam Pearce for the NWA World Heavyweight title. He came very close to winning but Pearce used a low blow followed by a piledriver to secure the victory. After the match Rocky Romero & Claudio Castagnoli atttacked Sky from behind. Joey Ryan and Willie Mack would come to Sky's aid leading to a 6-Man tag match on October 22. Joey Ryan, Willie Mack, and Scorpio Sky were successful. Sky's next appearance came in a losing effort to former partner Joey Ryan in a one on one matchup on November 5. On the December 3rd edition Sky was seen laid out in the dressing room from an attack. On December 10 Sky faced and defeated "Pretty" Peter Avalon. On the January 7th edition Sky defeated Austin Aries in a 1 on 1 match. Soon after it was announced that the Sky/Aries rivalry would continue in a Best of 5 Series of matches. The second match between the 2 took place on February 4; Aries was the winner injuring Scorpio Sky's knee in the process. Two weeks later Aries & NWA World Heavyweight Champion Adam Pearce defeated Sky & Joey Ryan in a tag team match on February 18. Sky would get his revenge on March 12 when he defeated Aries in Match 3 of their series; pinning him after a vicious knee strike to the face. Aries wouldn't stay down long as he defeated Sky on March 18 in Match 4, giving him a concussion with a series of blows to the head. The 5th and final match in the series took place on May 7. Sky forced Aries to tap out to a figure 8 like submission hold but would refuse to release it after the match ended. The referee was forced to disqualify Sky and reverse the decision. On July 2 Sky defeated Peter Avalon in the 1st round of the "Be A Star" Television title tournament. On July 30 he defeated James Morgan in the 2nd round. Finally on August 13 Sky pinned So Cal Crazy after hitting the "Ace of Spades" to win the tournament and become NWA Hollywood's first Television champion. Sky's first title defense came on September 17 when he defeated Ray Rosas. He would once again defend his title on October 22nd against Willie Mack. Despite Mack coming very close, Sky was able to pick up the victory after delivering the Ace of Spades. On 12th May 2012, NWA Hollywood ran its first non-tv event in its history, with Scorpio Sky defending the Television Championship against Nick Madrid as it main event. Total Nonstop Action Wrestling On June 28, 2012, Andrews, working under the ring name Mason Andrews, made his debut for Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (TNA), losing to Rashad Cameron in a TNA X Division Championship tournament qualifying match on Impact Wrestling. Wrestling facts *'Finishing and signature moves' :*Fatal Answer :*Triangle Choke :*Phoenix Splash :*450 Splash :*VHS (Firemen's Carry into a Brainbuster) *'Tag teams and stables' :*Aerial Express - with Quicksilver :*The Dynasty *'Managers' :*Jade Chung (PWG) (2006) *'Theme music' :*“Alien Nation” by Scorpions (PWG) :*“It's A Fight” by Three 6 Mafia (PWG) :*“New Generation” by Scorpions (PWG) Championships and accomplishments *'Alternative Wrestling Show' :*AWS Heavyweight Champion (1 time) :*AWS LA Light Champion (1 time) :*AWS Tag Team Champion (2 time) - with Quicksilver *'Empire Wrestling Federation' :*EWF Heavyweight Champion (1 time) *'Pro Wrestling Guerrilla' :*PWG Tag Team Champion (1 time) - with Quicksilver *'Revolution Pro Wrestling' :*RPW Junior Heavyweight Champion (2 time) See also *Scorpio Sky's event history *Scorpio Sky's gimmicks External links and references * Scorpio Sky profile at CAGEMATCH.net * Profile Category:American wrestlers Category:1983 births Category:1 Pro Wrestling alumni Category:All Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Alternative Wrestling Show current roster Category:Combat Zone Wrestling alumni Category:Empire Wrestling Federation current roster Category:EPIC Pro Wrestling WAR alumni Category:Full Impact Pro alumni Category:High Risk Wrestling alumni Category:International Pro Wrestling: United Kingdom alumni Category:IWA Mid-South alumni Category:Mach One Pro Wrestling alumni Category:NWA Pro Wrestling current roster Category:New Japan Dojo alumni Category:New Wave Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Osaka Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Guerrilla current roster Category:Revolution Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Ring of Honor alumni Category:Rising Phoenix Wrestling alumni Category:SoCal Pro Wrestling current roster Category:Ultimate Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Viva La Lucha! alumni Category:Westside Xtreme Wrestling alumni Category:Wrestling Society X alumni Category:Xtreme Pro Wrestling alumni